Left 4 Dead - With Blood and Tears
by TheGamingAsian
Summary: After the events of "The Sacrifice" Zoey is forced into conflict with inner demons, and must go after the other group of survivors. She must fight to find the one she loves, but things are more difficult than she thinks.
1. Chapter 1 : Thought Process

**Left 4 Dead**

**With Blood and Tears**

**(I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD; I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS)**

Chapter 1

Zoey clenched her eyes tight to hold in the tears. It has been only three days since she lost the only father figure, probably left in the infected world. Bill had sacrificed his life to save the Francis, Louis and her. She regretted everything that happened that week. All she could remember was yelling at him aboard the train, all for leaving a scientist behind. But he wasn't immune. He just tested on the "green flu," so that a cure could be found. But what good would that do, it's not like he can go around injecting infected. The idea horrified her, and forced her into darkness.

She cracked her neck while struggling to bring herself to her feet. The walls in front of her were lined with poems and graffiti. Someone was always ahead of them, enough to reach the isolated island in the Florida Keys. As she stared at one of the writings thunder cracked in the sky above her. Cracks in the roof of her small home let the water gain entrance to the building. It dropped in front of her converse creating a small pool. She stepped under the falling drops and let the rain drip down her face. She removed he coat and stood under the small river for almost an hour.

She could not get the sight of Bill running with a Molotov towards the horde. It was like a brand on her brain. As she stepped out of the water's way, she heard a knock at her door.

"Yeah?" She asked irritated.

"Louis got s'more fish Chiquita, you hungry?"

She grunted as to say yes. Francis closed the door, and walked away. He knew she was upset, but three days was more than enough for him to get over it. He also knew that his "asshole-ish charms," would no longer have any use. Francis would have to become a caring and compassionate guy.

Louis limped back to the main courtyard; Francis was sitting there with his hands covering his eyes. He could not have been crying, he was Francis The Hating Biker. Definitely not the one to cry, but it wasn't impossible. Lately they have all felt like crying. Bill was a role model, a true survivor, and they had all pestered him. If none of this ever happened, not Echo, not the invasion of the military base, not the generator giving out. The smallest things could have caused Bill to survive. But this was the way it was, no ability to really look back. All they could do was wait or move forward, and none of them were going to continue fighting. Not even if their lives depended on it. So much had happened, it really did not matter to any of them. Maybe it mattered to Louis, but he is only ever upbeat.

Zoey read the same message over and over.

_"Follow your gut, and find others."_

It reminded her of Ellis, who she only knew for about an hour. She wished she was with him, maybe he would hold her close. She finally knew what she had to do, Ellis said him and his group were heading for the military evacuation center, and something about a bridge. Maybe there would be signs of him of the evacuation center, so that she could find him. Everything came together in that split second. She was going back into hell on earth to find someone she still cared about, maybe loved. But Ellis wouldn't be a father figure. She had already found out that he liked her, so it was time to repay the favor.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Negative And Positive

Zoey shivered as the ice cold claw of a Hunter pierced her abdomen. Blood began to pool onto the concrete floor; the scarlet liquid glistened under the bright sky. The sun was rising above her head. She struggled to keep the door shut as the infected mauled at the opposite side. An arm shot through the door handle sending it flying across the room. The sounds of the Hunter's growls could be heard throughout the warehouse. She put her back against the door and pushed her heels into the metal table in front of her. There was a banging sound coming from the gaping wall next to her. As she let out a wincing sound an arm that was torn apart pulled an infected up into the room. Zoey looked to her right and pulled the baseball bat closer trying not to let the door fly open wide. She gripped it with her bloody hand and smashed the infected's head across the floor.

All sounds were replaced by the sound of a heavy caliber bullet tearing through the infected on the other side of the door. The bullet went through the door and hit the wall of the other side of the room. The teenage beauty stayed quiet not knowing who or where the shooter was. She heard a voice with a southern tint call out. It sounded familiar, and as the man turned the corner and drew his shotgun to her temple, she noticed his purple and yellow shirt.

"Well der' missy, good ting' I was here to save you." Said the man lowering his weapon.

"Coach," Zoey stuttered as she spoke, "W-where's everyone else?"

"Not here, not no mo'. But don't you worry. They all went chargin' down to Orlando. We heard of another CEDA outpost there. We were crossin' the bridge, when a tank hit me off. Somehow I survived that, and swam over to this here warehouse and watched the military chopper fly off. Then I saw the bridge get bombed and collapse. This buildin' had a lot of food in it so I've been here for a short while.

He looked to his left; one of his barriers had been broken into. He turned looking confused.

"Sorry, had to get past a horde," Zoey said huffing.

Both of their stomachs growled and Zoey spoke again.

"I know you have a real base here but I need to go looking for Ellis, can you come with me?"

"Only if we get some food first, there's a diner down the street, has a big green crown on the roof."

They made their way to the diner, with no infected in the road the trip was made easy. Three Smokers were hung by their own tongues from the door frame. As the two survivors crawled under them they choked on the putrid dust that filled the air inside.

They continued moving through the diner, the shelves behind the counter were barren and the tiled floor was covered in blood and dirt. Zoey cleared away the dust that concealed the blue marble counter, and rested her head against it. The cool surface was refreshment from the scorching heat that had engulfed New Orleans. She turned her head and observed Coach kick over empty cardboard boxes and moving the corpses of both infected and humans. He took two long tables and positioned them against the open windows.

An hour passed and the front room of the diner was clear and for the most part clean. The smokers had been taken down and the room now smelled like lemons. There were two sleeping bags set up in a corner and a stockpile of ammo lay on the ground next to them.

A breeze wondered through the room and brushed up against Zoey's perfect brunette hair. The cool wind had calmed down, and her wound began to ache. She looked down at her stomach; blood was seeping through the undershirt she wore. Zoey winced in pain as she fell off of the cushioned stool and onto the hard tiled floor.

She crawled her way into the kitchen and pulled herself up to the sink. She began to splash water on her wound and the mixed liquid began to pool on the floor. As the bleeding slowed down she heard an almost silent squeak. Zoey could hear sobs and growling, then Coach grabbed her and put his finger to his lips.

He led her into the back room where the growling and the crying became louder. Coach slowly opened the door to reveal a girl no older than 18. She looked strange however, her hood was passed her eyes, and her red hair was torn as if ripped apart. The sweatshirt was torn just as much, a large gash revealing her black bra and one sleeve missing completely to show what looked like the arm and hand of a Witch. Her other arm, intact for the most part led to a hand with smaller claws which resembled that of a Hunter. The girl wore tight jeans that ripped at the waist. Her growling started to pick up but this time turning into screams.

Coach closed the door and backed up into the main room. His back reached the barricade at the front door. Two hands smashed through what was left of the glass and grabbed Coach in a choke hold. Zoey grabbed a broken bottle and sprinted towards the freak, stabbing the glass into his brain. The creature dropped dead, arms hanging over the table. More and more infected started moving in towards the diner. The man and the girl loaded their weapons and swallowed with the guns pointed out the door.


End file.
